The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical parody of a middle class American lifestyle epitomised by its family of the same name, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television and many aspects of the human condition. Episodes parodying Harry Potter "Treehouse of Horror XII" In the third act "Wiz Kids", Lisa and Bart attend Springwart's School of Magickry. Harry Potter is in their class and they must fight against the evil Lord Montymort (Montgomery Burns). Harry has only one line: "No, ma'am, it's brimstone", spoken after being accused of chewing gum. "The Haw-Hawed Couple" Lisa asks Homer to read her Angelica Button book to her for bedtime. Homer, learning that the character Headmaster Greystash will die (à la Albus Dumbledore in ), hides the fact from Lisa by inventing a happier ending, though Lisa does read the real ending and decides that Homer's was better. "Smoke on the Daughter" The Simpsons go to the midnight release of the final Angelica Button book. On the ride home from the store, Lisa skims through the book, revealing all of the best parts. Once Lisa reveals that the book ends well the Simpsons exclaim "Yay!" and all except Lisa throw their copies of the book out the car windows. "The Regina Monologues" J. K. Rowling made a guest appearance as herself in the special British-themed episode. The dialogue consisted of a short conversation between Rowling and Lisa Simpson, who mispronounces Rowling's name. She acknowledges Lisa with "Thank you, young Muggle". When Lisa asks her about the ending of Harry Potter, Rowling sighs and says: "He grows up, and marries you. Is that what you want to hear?" to which Lisa swoons and dreamily replies, "Yes!" before Rowling rolls her eyes and walks away. ''The Simpsons Movie'' Harry Potter is mentioned briefly as 'Harry Plopper' in the form of a pig that Homer had rescued from Krusty Burger who was previously named Spider-Pig. "Love is a Many-Splintered Thing" as Severus Snape in Love is a Many-Splintered Thing]]In a parody of Love Actually, the British Prime Minister (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) declares his love for his secretary. As they embrace Severus Snape appears and declares: "Love is more powerful than all my magic". Snape is also voiced by Cumberbatch, who is known for his Alan Rickman impression. Trivia *The Angelica Button series parodies Harry Potter. The books were written by T. R. Francis, a parody of Harry Potter author J. K. Rowling. *Daniel Radcliffe, who plays Harry Potter in the films, guest starred as Edmund in the Season 22 episode "Treehouse of Horror XXI", and later as Diggs in the Season 25 episode "Diggs". *Norbert Gastell, a German voice actor who has continuously dubbed Homer Simpson in German since 1991, also dubbed Cornelius Fudge in the ''Harry Potter'' films. External links * de:Die Simpsons Category:Parodies